Shadowed Paradise
by Pink Feline
Summary: AUish. After a shipwreck Tyson gets washed up on a strange island. The Island proves to be hostile and Tyson finds himself in more trouble than I can handle. No pairings. Some characters may appear OOC.


**A/N: Hello people! This is my first Beyblade fic. I just wanna say that I'm working on limited knowledge as I have seen only a few episodes, and only know a few characters. I have been reading Beyblading fics for the last 2-3 years? Anyway I have a note that I want everybody to read, so if you would look to the bottom of this sentence:**

**THIS IS YAOI/SLASH OR WHATEVER YOU WISH TO CALL IT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME.**

**If by any chance you did not read the warning please look to the top of this sentence. There should be, typed in capitals, a warning and request. Please take the time to read the warning again. Thank You.**

**On to other things, I might not get everything correct, whether it has to do with the Beyblading universe or no I might make obviously stupid mistakes. Some characters might be OOC, and I apologise if that upsets you. It is either because I need someone to act a certain way to get the story going, or that I don't know the character very well so I make up a few things. **

**On to the next thing.**

**While I LOVE reviews and I take note on constructive criticism, I DON'T WANT FLAMES. I am an emotional person and have a low sense of self-confidence, flames will cause my confidence to go even lower and I don't want or need that. Despite this I will not stop what I do, if you ignore my request and flame, I will hate you. Savvy? If you do give constructive criticism or have found that I made a mistake that bothers you, please be polite and let me know. Remember ALWAYS BE POLITE! Whether you like me or not. Thank You.**

**Now back to the story. I will be making this a Ray/Tyson, so if you don't like that couple then I apologise, but I do. It is my second fav yaoi pairing and I have found that there aren't many fics of them. If you could help me decide who to pair the rest of the characters up then please do. It does not have to stay within the BBA group, the Demolition boys and other teams could be included. Another thing, this will be AU. Did you read that? Again, THIS WILL BE AU!**

**Last thing. Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. I might make up a few OC's that would belong to me. Just so you know I WILL NOT BE PUTTING THE DISCLAIMER ON EVERY PAGE. It is quite bothersome to do, and everybody knows that I do not own anything. Alright enough babbling from my side, on to the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was the sort of thing you would only expect to see in the movies. Depending on who you are you would laugh, cry, yawn with boredom or gag as the hero and heroine proclaimed their love for each other before one of them falls into the waiting depths of the freezing ocean. It is easy in these stories to forget the other 'non-important' characters, or as they are called 'extras', as they cling so desperately to the rapidly sinking ship, hoping to escape the cold clutches of death just a little while longer. They are the ones who do not have a friend or lover to grab or hold their hand as they faced death. It was them who were without comforting words of hope in a hopeless situation. It was them who suffered the most pain and loneliness. It were they who lay forgotten and discarded in their watery graves, and I found myself to be one of them, only this wasn't the movies, this was real life.

I was clinging desperately with half frozen fingers to the railings of the ship as she was turned on her side. The ship gave a terrible groan as her body was broken apart and dragged into the hungry depths of the ocean. I watched in a sort of daze as people slid and fell past me. I was reminded of the story 'Titanic' and a smile, though I do not think that it was an entirely sane smile, forced it's was over my frozen face. I was alone; just another actor in a movie playing a role that would be forgotten in the ocean's churning waters. Once my role in the story was over I would pass from memory, a brief role that held no importance that made no difference.

Even as these thoughts came to my mind I clung onto the hope that someone would find me, that someone loved me and would save me or go with me into the jaws of death. I was being sappy I know but I was cold, hope slowly pulling away as my fingers began to slip from my hold on the railings. Even as I fell I clung to the hope that someone would save me, that I would not go on alone and forgotten. The dull roar of terrified screams and anguished cries surrounded and passed me but I ignored them. As I fell I searched for a familiar face, one of my team mates, one of my friends, yet I could not find one.

The breath was knocked painfully from my body as a strangled cry escaped my throat as I hit the water. I didn't have a life jacket on and I found myself unable to reach the surface again. I commanded my body to move but the cold had seeped through my skin to the cores of my bones. My body was numb even as the cold began to fade into unfeeling. I looked around where I drifted, a rag doll falling slowly beside me. The yellow hair now looked green to my eyes, one button eye missing from a smiling face. The doll's nightgown moved and twisted slowly around its cloth body. As I watched it drift down it extended its arm to me, its one eye staring helplessly back at me unable to escape the eternal grave that awaited it on the oceans bottom.

I tore my eyes from the doll and looked upwards to the surface again. I too was slowly sinking, my lungs burning for air. I tried once more to move yet I was not surprised to find my body unresponsive. I noticed then that my left arm was reaching for the surface, as if waiting to take a hand. I noticed that my skin looked a pale sickly blue, as an ivory or white marble statue would look if it was thrown into blue water. My hair looked black as it surrounded me. I had not tied my hair this morning and was now free to twist around my body like shadow hands.

The surface was getting further from my reach yet I found myself not caring. My body had shut off, my heart beating slower at each second that passed. My vision darkened over as if I had closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into vacant brown ones. I watched in an eerie fascination as I watched my body being enveloped in the shadows of the ocean like a ghostly figure that fades as the dreamer awakes to see the sun. I would not see the sun again, though that didn't matter. My memory faded, I did not know who I was or why I was here. All I knew was the darkness that called to me and the voice that whispered through my mind, "You die alone and forgotten….." before my world went dark once more. The ocean was my master now.

The wind had been silenced, the dragon slain leaving nothing but a fading memory as the ocean roared in victory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: yea another note. This is from a character's point of view I'm sure you noticed, but the other chapters will be from a normal point of view. I might add in another few Character POV's but not many. **

**Tell me what you think. R/R!**


End file.
